


It's Okay (To Not Be Okay)

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, Comrades, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: He knew the signs—the way he withdrew from his work, the way he closed himself off, the way he avoided everyone—and knew what they meant.There are days where Shinsuke doesn't seem like himself, but Bansai doesn't let that shake his faith in his leader. Because after all, Takasugi Shinsuke is, like all of us, only human.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai & Takasugi Shinsuke, Takasugi Shinsuke & Yoshida Shouyou
Kudos: 8





	It's Okay (To Not Be Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of n old venty fc from when I was kinda feeling crappy. It's probably out of charater bt zI loved the idea in the moment.

He could see the signs clear as day; he knew him well enough after so long. Shinsuke was never particularly talkative on a normal day, but he wasn't completely despondent either. He'd at least make one "wise" or "deep" comment (according to Makato) before wandering off to smoke his pipe somewhere else. Even then, he wasn't closed off, his mind somewhere far away.

When Shinsuke stared out the windows on the ship, he was always clearly plotting. His eye was focused, the sight of the distant stars seeming to remind him of his mission. It was as though those little lights in the dark reminded him of something. Of what, Bansai wasn't completely sure.

But on days like this, there was no focus or glint in his eye. He seemed lost, his mind far away. There was no sign of the plotting, always hostile Takasugi he'd devoted so much to in these difficult years. There was nothing of the man he so sincerely believed in.

He knew the signs—the way he withdrew from his work, the way he closed himself off, the way he avoided everyone—and knew what they meant.

So on days like these, he would walk quietly to Takasugi's room. The one eyes man never looked up, never said a word as the shamisen player sat down, back to back with him. Sometimes he played a few cords. Sometimes he just replaced the strings.

He didn't see the one eyed Joui rebel in his weakest moments. He didn't see the leader he would follow to hell and back get lost in the past, forever reliving his teacher's last moments. He didn't say anything or hear anything; he just sat there.

Even Takasugi was human, he'd realised long ago. Even he was just a man who lost everything. So days like these were okay once in a while. It was okay that he wasn't okay every now and again.

Because the leader he believed in would never let that stop him.


End file.
